High-performance computer networks, such as data centers, require processors and memory to be connected by high-speed networks. One approach for small-scale networks is to directly connect each compute device of the network to each other compute device of the network through a router. However, as more compute devices are added to a network, such an approach becomes impractical as the cost of the network connections grows.
To address the cost of network connections, the compute devices of the network may be grouped into local network groups of a relatively small number of compute devices. Among each network group, each compute device is connected to a router in the network group, and each router is connected to each other router in the same network group. Additionally, one router in each network group is connected to a router in each other network group. Through this hierarchical organization, each compute device is connected to each other compute device through one or more intra-group network connections and one inter-group network connection.